


The Power of Two

by TammyRenH



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Covens, Familiar!Jensen, Jared POV, M/M, Switch!Jensen, Switching, switch!Jared, witch!jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyRenH/pseuds/TammyRenH
Summary: In which Jared is very witchy and Jensen is very flirty. That’s it. That’s the story. Well, there is a bad guy. But mainly it’s about Jared being witchy and Jensen being flirty. And sometimes Jensen is a cat.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134





	The Power of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emberthrace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=emberthrace).



> This is my spn_j2_xmas gift fic written for emberthrace All I know about witches I’ve learned from Buffy and SPN so basically I just made up a bunch of stuff for this fic lol In this fic covens are small towns, Elders are the governing body, the Ministry is the law and order branch, Watchers are the equivalent of policemen. Nonnies are non-magical people Familiars are magical beings, but can’t perform magic Oh and there are no need for condoms cause no sexually transmitted diseases I think that’s everything I hope you enjoy my little witchy rom-com. Oh, one last thing, kudos and comments are magical

The meeting had been worse than Jared had thought it would be, and he had been expecting it to be pretty darn bad. So when he arrived at his house to find a large tawny cat on his front porch, he was less than thrilled.

“I am so not in the mood,” he informed the cat as he fumbled around with his keys.

The cat, who upon closer inspection had brown spots and eyes so green they looked painted in, continued to groom itself, unperturbed.

He finally managed to get the door open. “I’m not kidding, whatever you are selling I am not buying.” And Jared slammed the door behind him with perhaps a little more force than necessary, but hopefully it got the message across.

Jared took a very long, very hot shower, put on a pair of pajama bottoms and tried to convince himself that he wasn’t jonesing for a caffeine fix. He left all the lights in the house off as he walked down the stairs, through the living room and into his kitchen. He was trying so hard to ignore his cappuccino machine as he grabbed the milk jug, that he didn’t realize that he wasn’t alone in the room until something furry walked across his bare feet.

“What the - ?” Jared looked down to see the same cat as before, looking up at him with a smug expression. Damn that doggy door.

Tobi had passed away six months earlier, shortly after her thirteenth birthday. It was still a pain so sharp that Jared couldn’t bring himself to adopt another dog or to even consider replacing the door.

Still, that cat had to navigate a seven-foot privacy fence to make it to the backyard and gain access to the doggy door. Persistent little fucker.

“I don’t have kitty food, kitty litter or any desire for a cat.Try Felicia a few houses down. She has five already, but she has a fondness for straggly strays. I bet she’d take you right in.”

The cat hissed and arched his back. Jared sighed.

“Whatever your deal is, I can’t help you. Please be gone when I wake up.” He put the carton of milk back into the refrigerator, unopened, and headed back up the stairs.

It was a long, restless night for Jared. He kept thinking he heard noises downstairs, but he wasn’t going to give that damn cat the satisfaction of going back downstairs and seeing what it was up to. He finally fell asleep around five, missing his alarm at six and waking up with thirty minutes to get dressed and make the fifteen-minute drive to work.

He wasn’t surprised, but he was plenty annoyed, to find the cat in his kitchen, happily drinking what surely was Jared’s milk out of a bowl with the name Jensen written across it in black letters.

“Just so you know – “ Jared said, grabbing a protein bar after another longing look at his cappuccino machine. “Jensen is a stupid name for a cat.”

It was a long day of teaching, and not just because it was the last school day before Christmas break. Jared taught the second least favorite subject at Willow High School, only bested by the History of Magic, taught by William Williamson, who, nearing 80, didn’t always remember to put in his teeth before heading to the school.

He tried to use spell-based demonstrations to make his Ethics in Magic class more palatable, but it was always clear that the students would rather be in Practical Uses of Magic, or Transformative Magic or even the Science of Potion Making than be in his class.

Except today, today there were thirteen eager tenth graders in their seats, hands raised before the bell even rang, and he knew why.

Damn Trevor Turner.

Thomas, not waiting to be called per his usual cocky self, spoke first. “My Dad says you are wrong.”

Jared sighed, and put down his lecture book. He would not be covering the magical restrictions concerning sporting events today. “Does he now?” he asked.

Thomas, and several other students nodded. Misty asked, a bit timidly, “Why don’t you think magic is special?”

“I do think magic is special. It is a gift and should be treasured as such. That’s why I teach this class, because I want you to understand your gift and how not to abuse it.”

“You told Councilor Turner magic wasn’t special,” Thomas argued.

“Every person, magical or not, has a gift. For some it’s singing, for another it might be the gift of writing in a voice so true that it impacts people’s lives, for some it’s creating living works of art that people will discuss for decades. Other people’s gifts may be more subtle, the way they make people feel when they talk with them one on one, the passion they feel about doing the right thing that inspires others, the way their smile lights up a room. Magic is a gift, but it’s not a more special gift than the anyone else’s gift.”

Thomas wasn’t through arguing; the apple really didn’t fall far from the tree. “But with magic you can do all the things you mentioned, and more. So magic is obviously better.”

“No, _you_ can’t do all those things, magic does it for you. There’s a huge difference between the two things. This is an ethics class, so I am going to explain to you why I find fault with Councilor Turner’s logic You’ll have to decide for yourselves on which side you stand on. I am a witch, as are all of you. I am proud to be a witch; I am proud of my heritage and I am proud to teach each of you so that someday you will be witches of good standing who will no doubt accomplish great things. However, I’m a witch due to an accident of birth and an accident of birth does not make me better or more special than someone without magic. We are not better than Nonnies, just because we have magic and they don’t. We are just different than them.”

“But we could help them,” Misty said, after raising her hand and waiting for Jared to acknowledge her. “We could make their lives better; it seems cruel to keep our magic hidden from them.”

“And they’ll flip their lids when they find out magic is real.” Courtney, Misty’s constant companion, added. “We are so much cooler than Harry Potter.”

Jared laughed. “No doubt, however, there is no evidence we’d make their world better by introducing them to a world of magic that they can never truly be a part of. There is danger in exposing them to things that they aren’t prepared for. There are reasons we’ve kept ourselves separate, secret, and they are very good reasons.”

The debate went on until the bell rang, and for Jared’s other three classes it was more of the same. They were teenagers, they imagined themselves walking openly through the world of the non-magical as heroes, with people fawning over them. They had no idea what danger they would be in, or what danger they could cause, and Jared was frustrated that he was no more able to convince them then he was the elders at the council meeting.

“You know, if you think you are so right about the this, maybe you should run for Councilor. Next year it will be time for an election,” Mary Beth said. She was a senior with flaming red hair and a temper to match. 

“I don’t meet the qualifications,” Jared replied, as he picked up his briefcase and walked with her out of the classroom, turning off the lights as he did so. “I’m only a level six and you have to be an eight to run.”

“I plan to be at least an eight myself,” Mary Beth declared, with the self confidence of youth – oh how Jared missed it. “Maybe even a nine.”

“If anyone here is a nine, I am sure it will be you.” Jared said to her as they parted ways at the end of the hall. He wasn’t being patronizing, Mary Beth was a talented witch who had worked very hard at her studies, even the boring ones like History and Ethics. He heard her yell “Merry Christmas” as he made his way down the hallway.

The finals every senior had to take before graduating was a comprehensive test of their abilities, skills, how they handled themselves in various situations, their mastery of their wand. There was a special committee that went school to school and evaluated each senior, the highest ranking being a 10, a number which was practically unheard of.

Jared was almost to the door of the building when he heard the voice. “Mr. Padalecki, a word please?”

Jared could think of several words to give him, but instead he plastered a smile on and turned to face Principal Snyder. “Yes?”

“About the council meeting – “ Principal Snyder looked around, ensuring no one could overhear him. “I think it would be advisable if you exercised more prudence during these meetings.”

“You mean be quieter right?” Jared asked. “I’m a private citizen at the meetings, I have a right to state my opinion.”

“The Elders govern all aspects of our lives, including education.” Principal Snyder hissed. “Do you want us to lose all our funding?”

“You back him,” Jared stated flatly. “You think he’s right.”

“I think he has several good points, which you would do well to listen to with an open mind.”

Jared scoffed. “You know, he doesn’t want to expose the world to magic to help the Nonnies right? He wants to rule. He thinks having magic makes us better, he wants to make everyone else bow down to our supposed superiority.”

Principal Snyder didn’t seem to be fazed by that at all. “I am just saying – “

“Good night Principal, I hope you and yours have a good Christmas.” And with that Jared left, deciding an abrupt leaving was better than biting Professor Snyder’s head off and losing his job.

So, for the second night in a row he was in less than a good mood when he got home. 

The cat was on top of his kitchen counter, licking the last bit of tuna out of one of Jared’s tins of tuna fish.

“You just don’t take a hint, do you?” Jared asked. “I can’t help you, and even if I could I don’t want to. So go away mad if you have to, but just go away.”

There was a shimmer, and then a man sat cross legged on the counter where a cat once sat. Jared wasn’t surprised of course; he had known what the cat was the second he saw him. But this was the most beautiful man Jared had ever seen, the beauty of his eyes had in no way prepared Jared for the rest of him.

“I’m not here asking for help, you idiot,” the man, supposedly Jensen, snarked. “I am here to help you.”

Jared blinked; the man was still gorgeous, still naked, and oh goddesses, he had the most beautiful, expressive eyes that Jared had ever seen. 

The man was so alluring that Jared could feel heat pooling low in his stomach just by looking at him. Fuck, how long had it been? He really needed to get laid.

“I could help with that too,” the guy said, with a smirk as he jumped gracefully off the counter, exposing more of his picture-perfect body to Jared. “I’m Jensen, but you knew that. And I’m a switch by the way, which is good news for you. Whatever your needs are, I can fulfill them.”

Jared was having a really, really hard time concentrating. “Huh?”

“You were wanting to get laid remember? I’ve come across some slow witches in my time, but you may be the slowest ever.” He leaned against the counter, all muscles and hard curves. “But you are so pretty, I guess I can overlook the slowness.”

Jared bit his lip before he could utter “huh?” again.

“I’m – I – “ The man’s cock was just hanging there, like ripe fruit ready for – goddesses, he needed to get a hold of himself. “I’ll be – “

Jared practically ran out of the room and up the stairs. He took the time to splash cold water on his face and adjust his pants before grabbing a pair of sweatpants and heading back down.

Jensen was still there, stretching his arms over his head, belly taut. Jared averted his eyes as he thrust the sweatpants in Jensen’s general direction.

“So, no sexy times then?” Jensen asked. “I have to admit I’m disappointed.” 

Jared waited until he was sure the pants were on before turning back to Jensen. ‘I have bigger problems at the moment.”

Jensen looked him up and down slowly, and then pointedly stared at his crotch area. “I don’t know, that problem looks pretty big to me.”

Jared was torn between wanting to grab Jensen and kiss the smirk right off of him or throw him out on his really hot ass. He chose door number three.

“You said something about helping me,” Jared prompted, and then, just as Jensen opened his mouth to respond, added, “and not that way.”

“Spoil sport,” Jensen retorted without heat. “Let’s take this to the living room, shall we? I tried your couch out earlier, it’s very comfy.”

The sweatpants fit in the waist where they were about the same size but were several inches too long. Jared watched as Jensen bent over, right in front of him, and rolled up one pants leg and then the other, the muscles in his back shifting as he did so. He stood up and turned around abruptly, before Jared had a chance to raise his eyes. “Enjoying the view?” Jensen asked and then motioned Jared ahead of him. “My turn,” he declared as Jared walked self consciously into the living room.

He sat toward the middle of the couch; Jensen sat down so close that their legs were touching. Jared scooted until he was at the very end of the couch, Jensen followed.

“You ever here of a thing called personal space?” Jared asked, giving up the couch entirely for the recliner. 

“I can’t help it. I’m a cat, its my nature to be affectionate.” Jensen stretched again, displaying his long and lean body. “Maybe you should let me curl up on your lap.”

Jared laughed despite himself. “Do you flirt this shamelessly with everyone?”

“Just the ones that are really cute,” Jensen replied with a wink. “So, Trevor Turner.”

The change in topic was like air being let out of sails, Jensen was no longer flirting, and Jared felt himself get tense. “If this is another lecture about how I should just hear the guy out – “

“The opposite actually. I came to you because I have a story to tell. I’ll make it as short as possible for expediency’s sake, but someday, if you ask very nicely, I’ll tell you the juicy bits of my wild and crazy youth,” Jensen said, and the teasing flirting was back, just toned down a bit. “During one of the many parties I attended at college, I met a man named Stephen, he was a junior, two years older than me, but already had a reputation for being a witch with potential. He was looking to up his status by acquiring a familiar. I was looking to get laid on a regular basis. On the surface, it was a match made in the heavens.”

“There are some that frown upon witches and familiars being intimate.” Jared couldn’t help but point out. It was one of the subjects that he discussed with seniors, the potential power imbalance between a witch and a familiar.

“It’s not illegal,” Jensen responded with a shrug. “And I’ve never much cared about what people thought about me, or who I choose to sleep with. We were both consenting adults, there was no undue influence from Stephen. He had his faults, goddesses know, but using his status as a witch to get me in bed wasn’t one of them. Trust me, I shared his bed because I wanted to. Until I didn’t anymore.”

“I don’t know what this has to do with – “

“I’m getting there. Be patient.” Jensen laid down on the couch on his stomach, so that he was facing Jared. “Where was I before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, when he graduated, I officially signed the contract to be his familiar and dropped out of college to be with him full time. At first, it was fun. Stephen went into politics and was the golden boy of the coven, making friends wherever he went. It was exciting to go to events with him, to help him with his magic, to spy on his political enemies for him. And then, little things started happening. The way Stephen talked about the Nonnies, like they were somehow less than we were. The way he began to crave power, like a drug he couldn’t get enough of. He changed in bed, became more demanding and less giving so I kicked him out of mine and we each did our own thing. I was still his familiar though, until I overheard a conversation he was having with another witch. He was planning to out witches to the Nonnies, make a big enough scene it wouldn’t be possible to cover it up. He wanted to be a savior to the Nonnies, then use their gratitude to get placed in the government. His long-range plans included basically being the Grand Ruler of Everyone and Everything.”

Jared sat up straighter. “Just like Turner.”

“Exactly like Turner,” Jensen confirmed. “I went to the Ministry and told them what I overheard. They raided Stephen’s house, found his plans. He got sentenced to six months in lockdown. I was able to end our contract. I became a familiar for hire, I get hired for a specific job or specific spell then I move on. I’ve lived, however briefly, in almost every witches’ community in North America. And then, and this is were the story gets interesting so pay close attention Professor Padalecki, I saw a picture online of the recently crowned Councillor of Pleasant Dale, Missouri. He was older, and he had changed his name, but I knew who he was immediately.”

Jared reached for his phone. “We’ve got to tell the Elders right away.”

Jensen shook his head. “Tell them what? He did his time, and he went through legal channels to change his name, I checked. He’ll tell them it was his mis-spent youth, that he’s a changed man and now just wants the Nonnies to know about us so that he can help them.”

Jared slumped back in the chair. “So, we know he’s going to do something, but we don’t know when or how. I’m right back where I started.”

“No, you’re not ‘cause now you have me,” Jensen replied. “I can sneak into places you can’t with that gigantic body of yours. If he is making plans, I will ferret them out.”

Jared frowned at Jensen. ”Won’t he recognize you?”

Jensen propped his head on his hands, still on his stomach, legs up and crossed.“Ah, how cute, you are worried about me. He’s not the only one that has changed, I’m not the little black kitty he knew from way back then.”

“He’ll know that you are a familiar though,” Jared pointed out.

Jensen shrugged. “This is a coven at Christmas time, I won’t be the only unfamiliar familiar wandering around.”

Jared bit his lip. “I’m not sure….”

“You could challenge him,” Jensen suggested. “It’s not done much anymore, but it’s still legal. When you win, he will be banished from the coven.”

“I’m not a strong enough witch for that,” Jared declared, fingers tapping on the chair’s armrest. ”I’m no good without a wand, and challenges are wand free.”

Jensen looked at him a long moment, stared him in the eyes until Jared blinked and looked away. ”We should play strip poker.”

Jared looked back at him, startled by the sudden change of topic.“What?”

“After this is all over, we should play strip poker. You are a terrible liar, and since you’ve seen me naked, I think it’s only fair that you return the favor. I bet it wouldn’t take more than six, seven hands.”

“I am not a bad liar,” Jared said defensively. “I am not lying at all. I’m a level six witch, so clearly not strong enough to challenge a witch who is a nine or ten.”

“Uh-huh,” Jensen was clearly unconvinced.

“Anyway,” Jared said, desperate to change the subject back to the matter at hand. “I don’t want him banished, I want him expelled. I don’t want him going to the next community and pulling the same stunt with the next coven.”

“Look, unless you have something up your sleeve, me stalking Stephen is the best move we’ve got. I promise you, he is planning something and it’s big. So, are you in?” Jensen asked.

Jared slowly nodded. “And you are helping because of your past with Stephen?”

Jensen stretched his body out again, he seemed to really like doing that. He wasn’t as long as Jared for sure, but he was definitely long, and slender, with curves in the right places. Jared forced his eyes back to Jensen’s face. Jensen was smirking at him. “Nah, I would love to see the guy de-magicked, for sure, but I don’t do anything for free, familiar for hire remember?”

Jared did a mental picture of his bank account and cringed. His parents had recently got into a bind and he had helped them out. Plus, he had just given his quarterly donation to the no-kill animal shelter that the Nonnies ran in the next town. “How much will your services cost me?”

Jensen raised his eyebrows as he lifted himself up into a sitting position. His eyes roamed Jared’s body with a distinct lack of subtlety. Jared felt his face growing hot.

“You have a one-track mind,” Jared accused.

Jensen shrugged. “You seem to be a bit tense. I could use a release. I think we both could use some fun.” When Jared didn’t reply, Jensen continued. “Look, I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable so if it is a no from you, I won’t bring it up again. But I find you attractive, and I find your ass irresistible, and the way that you are blushing right now, I think maybe you find me attractive too.”

The Ethics Professor in him just had to have its say “There is still a power dynamic issue here.“

“I may turn into a cat on a regular basis, but I’m a strong, independent guy and I’m not intimidated by your level six witchiness or your ridiculous height. And if it helps, I plan to be the pitcher, at least the first time, because you really do have a fine ass. It’s late, Stephen is probably in for the night, and I’m not going to be able to do my sneaky thing until morning so - “

“Okay.” Jared interrupted, standing up and heading to the front door to lock it and turn off the lights. He turned around to see Jensen blinking at him.

“Okay?” 

“Yeah, okay. Do you mind getting the lights in the kitchen while I run upstairs?”

Jensen stood up and headed toward the kitchen. “Are you sure this is what you want? I mean, I have more awesomeness in my pinkie then you do in your whole body and I don’t want you to feel – “

Jared threw the couch pillow at him, on his way from the living room to the stairs. “Shut up. Give me like fifteen minutes okay and then come upstairs.” Jensen nodded at Jared as he watched Jared climb the stairs. Jared made sure to add a little sashay to his step. Two could play this game.

He heard Jensen’s laugh as he opened his bedroom door.

Jared took his clothes off and found the lube in his drawer. As quickly as he dared, he used his slick fingers to prep himself. It had been a while; it took a bit for him to stretch enough that he felt confident he could take Jensen’s cock. By the time he went to the bathroom to wash off his hands, he felt ready. His dick certainly was, hard and already beginning to leak.

He was about to call for Jensen, when Jensen appeared at the bedroom door, gloriously nude. A glance downward told Jared he was ready too, his cock full and glistening at the tip. Jared unconsciously licked his lips. Jensen chuckled. “You can have a taste another time. Right now, I really need to be inside of you.”

Hell yes.

Jared barely made it back to the bed when Jensen was on top of him, pushing him down so that he was flat on his back, his tongue already in Jared’s mouth before Jared could begin to process what was happening. Jensen’s hands were in his hair, holding his head in place as his mouth claimed Jared’s. Their cocks were pressed together, not enough slick in the pre-come to make the slide easy, not enough pressure to get either one of them off. 

Jared reached blindly for the lube, managing to knock it off the bedside table. He groaned, and Jensen’s lips left his with one last nip at Jared’s lower lip. Jared couldn’t help but notice how pink and puffy Jensen’s lips were, how plush and beautiful.

“I gotcha,” Jensen whispered to him as he leaned over the side of the bed and scooped up the lube. He sat up, heels on his haunches, as he reached under Jared. Jared spread out his legs, so that one was on each side of Jensen and then bent them at the knees, pushing his ass up. Jensen chuckled as his fingers probed at Jared’s hole. “I see someone is eager,” Jensen teased, as one finger breached Jared’s hole. “Oh, and already so wet for me. I knew that shy virgin shtick downstairs was just an act.”

“Shut up and -“ Jared began as Jensen lifted his hips up and guided one of Jared’s legs over his shoulder. Pulling Jared even closer to him, Jensen quickly slicked up his cock and pushed his way in.

Even with the preparation, it was a tight fit and Jared had to remind himself not to tense, that the burn was just temporary. Jensen was careful, going slowly, pushing his body forward as his cock inched its way inside Jared. 

It seemed forever and almost no time at all when Jensen was fully seated, and Jared closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the sensation of being so full. He nodded his head and Jensen began thrusting, slow and steady, his hands firm on Jared’s hips. Jared opened his eyes to see Jensen bent over him, those absurdly beautiful eyes staring into his as Jensen kept his slow, solid thrusts.

In this position, so close with Jensen pushing in so firmly, Jared’s prostate was being hit full on, causing a flare of pleasure so intense that it was almost painful. 

“You know, you have the most unusual eyes,”:Jensen said to him, as he pulled almost all the way out until just the tip of his cock was inside and then glided back in, torturously, deliciously slowly. “They change color depending on your mood.”

“Hazel eyes,” Jared managed through little puffy groans as Jensen nailed his prostate with unerring accuracy. “They change color based on what I am wearing.”

“You really are the worse liar ever.” Jensen smiled as he said it, twisting his hips in a way that almost sent Jared’s eyes rolling in the back of his head. “They were blue downstairs, they are violet now, I wonder what I’d have to do for them to change color again?” 

Jared’s eyes did turn colors based on what he was feeling, but he had told the hazel eyes story so many times that it was a shock that he wasn’t believed this time. He wanted to press the issue, but Jensen was thrusting harder, and Jared could feel his cock swelling, so full, ready to burst.

“How are you doing that?” Jensen asked. 

Since it was Jensen who was making the room spin for Jared right now, it took Jared a few seconds to realize what Jensen was talking about. The room was awash in violet, covering them like a mist. 

“I don’t know,” Jared answered honestly, looking in amazement as the violet swirled and became other colors, too fast to really see them. It reminded Jared of one of those kaleidoscopes his mother had given him as a child. “It’s never happened before.”

Jensen smiled down smugly at him. “Damn, I really am good.”

Jensen pulled out, and before Jared could even whine, he rolled Jared over so that Jared was on his stomach. Jensen pulled on Jared until he was up on his knees, then sank inside again. Somehow, impossibly, he felt Jensen even deeper in this position. He balanced his upper body on his elbows, letting his body rock with each of Jensen’s powerful thrusts.

The room was orange now, still spiraling into different colors.

“Come on baby. Let go,” Jensen urged from behind him, thrusts picking up in speed and intensity. His fingers were gripping Jared’s hips so tightly that Jared knew there would be bruises there, and he couldn’t wait to see them. “Come on baby, come for me, before the whole room explodes.”

They were both so close, the room was vibrating with a kind of electricity that Jared had never experienced before and when one of Jensen’s hands gripped his cock, it took only a few strokes before Jared was coming all over Jensen’s hand, the bed beneath him. He closed his eyes, but he could still see the room sparking through his eye lids and he felt Jensen’s hands tighten on his hips, holding him still as he thrust into Jared one-two-three times before coming deep inside of him.

“Fuck,” Jensen said, collapsing beside him. Jared opened his eyes, the room had turned back to normal but that strange electric feeling was still in the air, just not as sharp. “That was – “ Jensen’s hand grabbed Jared’s, his fingers gripping tight. “That was - fuck.”

“Yeah,” Jared agreed, flopping over on his back, half off and half on the wet spot He would get something to clean them off. In just a minute. Or two.

“That was the most amazing experience I’ve ever had in bed,” Jensen declared, apparently recovering his power of speech. He propped his head on an elbow to look at Jared. “We have to do that again.”

Jared nodded, eyes closed, already almost drifted off. “Hmm hmm.”

“No, no sleeping.” Jensen shook his shoulder, Jared thought about responding but that thought drifted away as he sank into –

“Fuck!” Jared sat up, heart pounding, trying to figure out why his face was so wet. Sitting on the bed beside him, Jensen had a very smug grin on his stupid beautiful face. “Why did you do that?” Jared asked, reaching for the washcloth Jensen held in the hand the now empty cup wasn’t in.

“I told you. I want to do that again,” Jensen retorted, with zero contrition. “I have a theory I want to try out.”

“If you are wanting to go again, you are going to have to wait,” Jared grumbled. He used the now damp cloth to wipe the dried stickiness from his stomach. Jensen had apparently cleaned up while Jared had been sleeping. “I’m going to be having trouble sitting tomorrow as it is. I told you, it’s been a while.”

“Which is why it’s a good thing you will be the one topping this time,” Jensen said and plopped himself on the bed on his back. “Noble witch-knight, please ravish me.”

Jared laughed. “As tempting as that offer is, I don’t think my body is quite up to it yet.”

Jensen looked down at Jared’s cock, which was definitely not ready. “I can fix that.”

Jensen scooted down the bed and his tongue circled his lips, wetting them. Jared pushed himself up on his elbows, watching transfixed as Jensen straddled his legs, leaning over to lick the tip of Jared’s cock.

Jensen’s tongue played with Jared’s slit long enough that Jared’s cock was beginning to get with the program. He refrained from either grabbing Jensen’s head or thrusting up into that wet, warm mouth and let Jensen do his thing. His thing seemed to be torturing Jared with little licks, occasionally licking from the tip of Jared’s cock, down his shaft and then back up to spend another frustrating few seconds playing with Jared’s slit again.

Jared was fully hard now, and if his half-whispered, half-groaned “Jensen” came out with a bit of a whine, well, that was Jensen’s fault for being such a big damn tease. Jensen chuckled, opened his mouth wide and took Jared inside, all the way inside his throat, all of Jared like no one else who tried could and before Jared could really sink into that sensation, Jensen pulled off with a huge grin and a loud pop. “I think you are ready now.”

Jared fell back against his pillow. “You are going to kill me.”

“Maybe, but not until after you fuck me,” Jensen replied, positioning himself over Jared’s cock. “I’ve been dying to feel this big boy inside of me.”

Jensen must have prepped himself while Jared was out, because he sank down without hesitating, not stopping until their bodies were flush and they groaned in unison. Jared started to sit up, searching for leverage, but Jensen pushed him back down and leaned over him, forcing Jared to bend his knees so that his cock didn’t fall out of Jensen. Jensen’s lips were so close, so temptingly close, as he whispered. “Like this.”

It was awkward at this angle, Jared lifted his hips off the bed, thrusting in slowly, sinking into that tight, slick heat. Somehow, they were kissing again, tongues and teeth and breath stolen, and Jared could see the room sparking again – bronze and aqua and colors coming faster and faster. “That’s it, let it go Jared. Let it all go.”

Jensen’s cock was trapped between their bodies, hard and twitching and Jared was using his lower body to push into Jensen as far as he could go as Jensen got impossibly tighter, gripping his cock just right.

“Jared – Jared – you gotta – “ Jensen gasped between kisses and that was when Jared realized he could no longer feel the bed beneath him but at that moment it was just a passing thought, nothing to worry about with Jensen’s lips on his, with how perfect it felt to be inside Jensen, how warm and tight and –

“Jared – you’ve gotta – “ Jensen began again as the world around them burst into white-hot flames. Jared hadn’t even realized he was close until he felt himself pulsing inside Jensen, felt Jensen’s ass tighten deliciously around his cock, felt the wetness between them, realized with more than a little smugness that Jensen had come untouched.

And reached out his hand just in time to stop them from hitting the ceiling. 

Jared looked at Jensen, astonished. “I tried to warn you,” Jensen asserted, panting through the after shocks of his orgasm. “Now get us down. And be careful. ”

Jared used the last of his energy to will them down, they hit the bed hard enough to bounce several times, but he didn’t feel he did a half bad job of landing them. Jensen huffed beside him. “You could warn a fellow.”

“It’s never – “ Jared had never lost control of his magic before. In fact, he kept it tamped down, had years of practice of only allowing a tiny fraction of it to come through. Enough to demonstrate a spell to his class or to brew coffee when he had forgotten to set the damn timer. Jensen was not his first sex partner by any means, wasn’t even his first male partner, or the first time Jared had bottomed or topped. He had felt good before during sex with other partners, had felt powerful or sated or pleased but -

“Never this?” Jensen asked, waving a hand vaguely at the room. Little sparks of light followed his hand movement. Jensen looked at his hand, a gaze that somehow mixed trepidation with excitement before waving his hand around purposely this time. More sparks, bright streaks of rainbow colors. Jensen raised his other hand to create more bursts of light. He looked over at Jared. “You magicked me.”

“I couldn’t. It’s not possible to transfer magic that way.” Jared sat up, watching as Jensen waved his hands and made the room light up. “This doesn’t make sense.”

“I have heard of it happening before,” Jensen said thoughtfully, studying his fingers before looking at Jared. “Between certain familiar and witches.”

“You aren’t my familiar,” Jared pointed out.

“I think maybe I am,” Jensen professed, and he crawled out of bed. “Anyway, this is a problem for another day. I’ll go looking for Stephen tomorrow, then we make a plan.”

Thirty minutes later they were cleaned up once again, Jensen wearing a pair of too-long pajama bottoms of Jared’s with the legs rolled up and were sleeping side by side. At least Jensen was, Jared was staring at the dark ceiling, reliving the last few hours in his mind, trying to figure out when he lost control of his magic, why he lost control, what it meant.

Jensen moved in his sleep, shifting until he was closer, and Jared felt the tension leave his body as Jensen’s head landed on his shoulder and his body curled against Jared’s. Jared’s last thought before sleep took him under was how nice it felt not to sleep alone….

He was alone when he woke up, the other side of the bed cold and empty. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Jared made his way downstairs. There was cappuccino waiting for him on the counter, along with a crème filled doughnut and a note that simply read: “Gone sleuthing.”

Jared had about fifteen tabs pulled up on his laptop, deep into his research on the phenomenon of magic transfers between witches and their familiars, confirming his belief that it was rare and indicative of a special connection. Jared was so deep into what he is doing that he almost knocked his chair over, startled by Jensen’s sudden presence. It took a moment for his heart to stop pounding so loudly, during which time he realized that Jensen was wearing Jared’s favorite hoodie, it looked damn good on him.

“Damn kid, quit salivating.” Jared raised his eyes to meet Jensen’s green ones. “By the way, in case you were wondering, when you get all possessive about me wearing your clothes, your eyes turn green, sort of like mine.”

“My eyes are hazel – “ Jared began before Jensen’s laughter shut the words off. Jared huffed. “Anyway, I’ve been doing some research and I’ve found – “

“Another time.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hand, pulling him up. “We’ve got to go. Stephen is headed to Sunny Brooke and I think he’s got something planned at the mall.”

“Now?” Jared asked, as he pulled on his jacket and did a frantic search for his car keys, which, as it turned out, were dangling from Jensen’s hand. Jensen didn’t even bother acting sheepish as he handed them back to Jared.

“My car is still at Summers Creek,” Jensen said, by way of explanation. “And yes now. I heard him talking on the phone, whatever he’s planning he is convinced it will be so big the clean up committee won’t be able to cover it up.”

The trip to Sunny Brooke was only fifteen miles, but with holiday traffic and Jared’s nerves on edge, it seemed like much longer. The mall, when they finally arrived, was packed, and Jared had to resort to a bit of magic to wiggle his Jeep into a parking space that was barely big enough to fit a motorcycle. It took a bit of creative maneuvering to get out of the Jeep, but they were finally headed into the mall.

It was kind of a let down to finally burst through the doors of McKenzie Mall to find – everything was normal. Christmas music blared through the loudspeakers, shoppers rushed from store to store carrying bags and dragging along their reluctant children, in the center of the mall was a giant tree with Santa perched on a big red chair. 

The only thing seemingly out of place was the camera crew, filming the screaming, squiggling children who were forced by over-eager parents into Santa’s lap so that pictures could be taken of their red, teary faces. 

“Well if you wanted to tell the Nonny world about magic, a camera crew filming you would do the trick. I’ll check what’s going on. You go to the top floor, look for Stephen.”

“I’m not going to be able to spot him in this madness,” Jared protested, indicating the crowd.

“Yeah, we’re not going to pretend you aren’t the most gifted witch in this or any other coven. Go. Do your thing.” Jensen pushed him in the general direction of the escalator as he headed to where the camera crew was. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

The mall was four floors, and Jared did a quick scan of each of them as he made his way to the top. He didn’t see Turner-er-Stephen anywhere. It was against witch law to use magic around Nonnies, but desperate times and all that. It was just a quick locating spell, seeking anyone with magic. It landed on a few people, but none of them was Stephen. However, it did find Matthew, who was one of Stephen’s closest cronies, so Jared felt confident that Jensen was right about Stephen planning something in the mall.

He leaned over the fourth balcony as far as he dared. He could just make out the camera crew four floors down, but no sign of Stephen. Or Jensen for that matter.

“Look up.” It was Jensen’s voice. Jared looked around him, no Jensen. There was a huff of annoyance and he realized he wasn’t hearing him with his ears, Jensen’s voice was in his head. “We don’t have time now; you can be amazed by this turn of events later. Look up.”

Jared did, there were black clouds just beginning to form toward the ceiling. “What the hell?” Jared asked aloud. A mother walking near him pulled her child closer and gave Jared a very disapproving glare.

“I don’t know, but it’s nothing good. I can’t find Stephen, but that’s his work, I’d bet one of my nine lives on it.” A feeling of something around his feet, and Jared looked down to find Jensen in his cat form. He picked him up quickly, pushing him in his jacket. “Hey, be careful with the merchandise,” Jensen ordered. “And do something about that cloud. Something is about to fall.”

There was something falling, and it was falling down fast. Without giving himself time to think about it, Jared froze it in place with a twitch of his fingers. A rather fortunate by product of his action was that everything else froze too, except for him, Jensen and the other few magical people in the mall. Jensen wiggled out of his jacket and landed on the floor, shimmering back into his human form as he did so. “Level six my ass. After this is over, we are going to talk about why you are hiding your light under a bushel.”

“Not now,” Jared said, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know how long they’ll stay frozen this way. We have to find Stephen and – “

“Right behind you dumb ass.” 

Jared spun around, to find Stephen indeed standing behind him, Matthew and a few of the other members of the council were gathered around him. 

“It’s against the law to use magic on Nonnies,” Jared said, hoping his voice sounded steadier then he felt. “You will lose your position over this.”

“Same goes to you,” Stephen replied smugly “I got three witnesses that will testify you used your magic to freeze frame these poor shoppers. I hope you saved some money Jared, because your teaching days are over.”

It was at that moment that Jared realized Jensen wasn’t beside him anymore. 

“What was in the cloud?” He asked, stalling for time as he tried to send a message to Jensen. If Jensen could communicate with him telepathically as a cat, would it work when Jensen was in his human form?

“It wouldn’t have killed them,” Stephen said with a shrug. “I’m not a monster. It would have just turned them all into elves, pointy ears and everything. Fitting for the season, wouldn’t you agree? I had it timed to fall just when the broadcast was going live, celebrating that guy’s 35 years of being the Mall Santa. The poor schmuck. Can you imagine all the snot he’s had to wipe off?” When Jared didn’t respond, Stephen continued. “Anyway, with the camera broadcasting live, the cat would be out of the bag. Even the Cleaners couldn’t erase so many elves viewed by so many people. Then I planned to introduce myself to a few people, show them how magic could make their world a better place and – “

“And magic yourself a presidency?”

“I wouldn’t need to use my magic for that,” Turner or Stephen or whoever the hell he was declared. “Look at them, they are sheep. Show them something shiny and new and they’ll be putty in your hands. They need someone to lead them, someone they can look up to.”

“Someone they can worship?” 

Jensen must have located his clothes from where he stashed them when he turned into his cat form, but he was wearing his jeans and nothing else. Jared had just a moment to admire Jensen’s bare chest before he realized Jensen was holding the camera from the TV crew. “Smile, you are on candid camera.” Jensen then added. “Oh, and hi Stephen.”

“Jensen,” Stephen acknowledged with a nod. “You are looking well.”

His tone was mild, but Jared didn’t miss the way his jaw clenched for a second before the mocking grin was back on his face. Jared could feel the magic keeping everything in the mall frozen begin to falter and focused on boosting his spell. It was a small boost though, years of limiting the amount of magic he did had weakened the staying power of his spells. He concentrated on reinforcing the magic while warily watching what was taking place before him.

“Wish I could say the same about you,” Jensen said from behind the camera. “Shame about the wrinkles.”

“Still oh so clever I see,” Turner-slash-Stephen said as he leaned against the railing, the definition of casual confidence. “And thank you for the camera work kitty, being filmed is what I was after, so job well done.”

“Yeah, except I redirected the feed to the Ministry. A few of the officers should be headed in this direction now,” Jensen responded. “And if you call me kitty one more time, I’ll show you just how sharp my claws have gotten. Now be a good little witch and smile for the camera.”

Stephen frowned. “That wouldn’t be possible. Not without magic and you – “

Jensen made his free hand into a fist and as the Elders watched warily, he popped open his fingers, sending a rainbow of colors in their direction. “Look ma, I have magic.”

Several things happened simultaneously, Jared realized he had lost his connection with his spell just as he saw the teenagers holding hands in front of him begin to twitch, at the same time the vapor above them began to descend again. The Elders approached Jensen, wands out, as Stephen made a break for the escalator.

Jensen tossed the camera over the railing and lifted his hands to block the spells from the wands as Jared pushed energy at the mist, turning it just as it fell. Jared jumped over the railing, catching the camera on his way down and landing just as people began to move.

“Look Mama, it’s glitter.” A little girl was saying, holding her now sparkling hand out at her mother. Her mother looking confused, touched the glitter on her daughter’s face. “Where did it come from?”

Her mother looked up. “I don’t know.”

“It’s magic,” the girl said, with all the conviction of a five-year-old. “it’s Christmas magic.”

The glitter was still falling as Jared met Stephen at the bottom of the escalator. 

“You aren’t strong enough to stop me Jared, so get out of my way before you get hurt.” 

Jared folded his arms across his chest, straightening up to his full height. “I don’t think so. You left your henchmen upstairs, fighting your battle for you, so it’s just you and me here. And as it so happens, I do think I can take you.”

Jared thought of Jensen fighting the three councilmen, with the limited magic transfer and no wand – but before he could panic, he saw Stephen begin to draw out his wand, in the open, where anyone could see him.

Jared waved it out of existence, it would be taken from him anyway.

With a roar, Stephen threw a punch at Jared. Unprepared, the first one landed but before a second one could land, a snarling hissing cat had sprung himself at Stephen, claws and teeth sinking into Stephen’s skin.

Stephen shrieked as Jared pulled Jensen off of him, terrified Jensen would get hurt. So focused on Jensen’s small furry body that it took a moment for Jared to hear the words Stephen was spewing out.

The glitter took the form of a snake, huge and ominous with fangs bared. Jared flung the vanishing spell at it, but the snake barely flickered. Black magic was difficult to counter, and Jared wasn’t even close to full strength. As the mother and daughter looked on transfixed the snake hovered above them, mouth wide.

“I bet this will get the Nonnies attention,” Stephen imparted as with a wave of his hand; the snake descended. Jared realized he was no longer holding Jensen as he flung every bit of magic he had left in him at the snake, whose jaws had widened enough to swallow the little girl whole. The snake froze, wavered, than began inching downward, sparkly saliva landing on the little girl’s head when a hand grabbed one of Jared’s, clutching it tightly.

“Together,” Jensen proposed and Jared felt a surge of strength and calm coursing through him. And then, as one, they sent one more pulse of energy to the snake. It exploded just as hands grabbed them.

He struggled for just a moment, then realized they were Watchers from the Ministry. He let himself go lax. For a heart stopping moment Jared thought Stephen had gotten away, but several yards beyond them a watcher had Stephen in handcuffs invisible to the human eye. “Everything is just fine here,” a Cleaner said to the crowd, whisking away the last few minutes of their memory. The mall patrons were already beginning to disperse, desperate to pick out the last few gifts they needed to complete their shopping list. Jensen was whisked away and returned fully clothed once more, Jared immediately reached for his hand and they held on tight as the followed the Watchers up the escalator.

The three elders were found in a dressing room of an Old Navy store, bound by invisible rope. The Watchers were capable, quick and ruthless as they gathered up the Elders to take them to the Ministry, where they would be facing the judgment of their peers.

“And I am giving you an official citation,” Watcher Emma said to Jared. “No more magic around Nonnies.”

“Yes ma’am,” Jared said and then when Jensen began to snicker. “No ma’am, I mean-“

She patted his arm. “Pretty impressive for a witch of your level to accomplish what you did here today. Good job citizen.”

Jared opened his mouth to protest he didn’t do it alone, but Jensen chose that moment to kiss him. “My hero, so brave and strong,” he murmured as he pulled away from Jared and batted his eyelashes. Jared rolled his eyes. Watcher Emma laughed and left in the van with the other Ministry officials and their prisoners.

Jensen and Jared just stared at each other for a moment, then burst into laughter. Jared laughed so hard; tears glistened in his eyes. He might have been veering in the direction of hysteria. A few Nonnies looked at them warily. Jensen reached out his hand to brush a tear from Jared’s cheek before looking at his fingers and frowning.

“Fucking glitter.” He rubbed his hand on Jared’s shirt, which did nothing but transfer more glitter because Jared was covered with it. “I hate glitter. You couldn’t have turned the spell into something like confetti?”

“I didn’t have time to consider the pros and cons of glitter,” Jared pointed out as they made their way toward the Jeep. “Besides I like glitter. It’s sparkly and pretty.”

“You would.” Jensen was still frowning at the glitter, obviously personally affronted by its very existence, but he grabbed Jared’s hand anyway. “If there is glitter anywhere near my privates, not even those kaleidoscope eyes, which by the way, are a very deep blue when you are delirious, will save you.”

Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand, using the last of his magic reserves to clear the glitter off of him. “Happy now?”

“I would be happier if you weren’t covered with the stuff. I’d return the favor, but I think my magic petered out,” Jensen winked at Jared as they finally reached the row the Jeep was parked in. “Good thing I know a really hot witch who can juice me back up. After he has a shower. Hmm, you all wet and glistening and...”

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Jared said in an attempt to bring Jensen back to the present as they reached the Jeep.

“He won’t get out of it this time,” Jensen replied with certainty. “He’ll be de-magicked, memory wiped, by tomorrow he’ll have no idea he was ever a witch. And the magical world can return back to normal until another megalomaniac comes along.“ Jensen pulled Jared to the passenger side of the car. “You know, this leaves the Councilor position open. They could use a strong witch to guide them.”

“Which is why I am recommending Felicia for the position,“ Jared replied, letting himself be placed in the passenger seat of his car. He was feeling a bit drained after what had happened. “Why didn’t you want to share credit for what we did back there? Modest all of a sudden?”

“As if,” Jensen snorted as he pulled out of the parking lot. “If they found out I was a familiar that can do magic, they’d freak, magic transfer is not exactly commonplace. I just didn’t want to deal with the paperwork.”

“And that’s why I hide my so-called light under a bushel,” Jared explained, letting his eyes rest for a moment. “I learned to hide that shit early on, let someone else deal with the constant challenges for supremacy and the so-called joys of politics. I like my quiet life and I love my job.”

“But bringing down the bad guys was fun huh?” Jensen asked, joy in his voice. “We made quite the team back there.”

“We did.” Jared managed to force his eyes open, to look at Jensen. Even in profile, he was gorgeous. “It’s exceedingly rare, you know, what we experienced. The magic transfer, the telepathy. It only happens between a witch of certain power and an exceptional familiar.”

“The power of two,” Jensen nodded. “I’ve heard about it; never thought I’d experience it. I guess you got a familiar now, if you want one.”

“Of course I do.” His eyes were closing again.

A hand rubbed soothingly over Jared’s. “Poor baby, your batteries are drained. Good thing I know just how to recharge them.” Jared’s hand was guided to Jensen’s groin, the firm ridges of his cock clear underneath the denim. “Merry Christmas to you.”

“But Santa,” Jared replied, as his fingers traced over the outline of Jensen’s cock. “I was hoping for something bigger.”

What came out was a mixture of a laugh and a growl. “Trust me darling, I’ve got everything here you could ever possibly need.”

As it turns out, he was right.


End file.
